The Only Reason He Stayed
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: How does one handle being told that the person they love is a child killer? How can anyone handle being told that a loved one is a murderer? How could he expect her to handle knowing her husband had killed her son's best friend? RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, PLEASE BE GENTLE


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_And now it's on to the Broadchurch fandom._

_This will probably be one of my few stories with no sex. And that's okay. I'm currently pregnant, so I'm focused on feeling and matters of the heart._

_I'm already behind on season 2, so this will be what I want it to be. So, I'll pick up after Joe's confession and go from there._

_Sit back and enjoy!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Alec dragged Ellie as far away from the interview room as possible. Let Joe stew for a little while. The brunet had to get the woman calm, otherwise he feared she would strangle the man before any charges were formally filed. Plus, she was a damn good DC. He did not want to have to charger her with murder as well.

How he managed to open the door while restraining the raging woman, he will never know.

"Miller," he called firmly over her screaming. She attempted to break free and lunge for the door. "Miller!" She tried to claw at his arms to make him let her go.

He couldn't even be angry. Instead, he pitied her. How does one handle being told that the person they love is a child killer? How can anyone handle being told that a loved one is a murderer? Hell, he didn't even handle being told his ex wife had lost a piece of evidence that well. How could he expect her to handle knowing her husband had killed her son's best friend?

"Ellie," he finally shouted, figuring that might get her attention.

It worked.

She stopped and sagged against him, nearly limp in his arms. She was breathing heavily, and Alec knew it was only a matter of seconds before the tears started. He tightened his hold, keeping her from falling to the floor. He wasn't the comforting type, but he was the only one who wasn't assuming that she had known.

"Ellie, I'm sorry," he began, his voice significantly softer. "I'm sorry it came to this. I'm sorry that you found out like this. I'm sorry that everyone is treating you the way they are. And I'm sorry, but once the whole town knows, it's only going to get worse."

She let out a bark, and that was his signal to hold on even tighter. He took deep breaths, trying to stay strong for the woman he had come to think of as a friend. He still barely knew her, but his heart ached for her and her children. One would probably never know his father, while the other two are having their world's turned upside down.

And what of Ellie? She would now be treated so differently, and rumors would spread. She might loose her best friend, and could easily be forced to leave town.

His heart pounded. He didn't want her to leave. This was her home, and she was good at her job. The town needed a few good police officers. And she was a hell of a detective. She had family here who could help her keep her career.

And she was his only friend here. She had fought with him, worked with him, offered him coffee and fish and chips, both of which he had begrudgingly refused. But he appreciated the thought behind it. He appreciated that she had thought of him, and that she tried to make him feel welcomed. She made him feel like someone wasn't judging him for his ex wife's mistake.

By the time he finally got her to calm down, he was near tears himself.

* * *

Alec watched Ellie as she ran around the office, mostly trying to find something to do. It had been four years since Danny Latimer's death, and she had fought divorce, rumors of infidelity and framing her husband, being treated like a pariah through out town, and raising three children alone. She dealt with being demoted, having people question her ability as an officer of the law, and yet she stayed.

And he had been there for her.

He had been her shoulder to cry on. He had defended her when people were talking about her behind her back. He had allowed her to vent when her frustration became too much. He had supported her during trial, and shot down every allegation by corroborating her story. He had even helped her carry her groceries into her house, and had bought her coffee every morning.

Even if she didn't notice.

Now, with nothing going on and everything back to that small town calm, he actually stopped at looked at her.

Her hair had grown to a considerable length, now hanging halfway down her upper arm and streaked with silver. She had lost weight, the stress making her appetite shrink to the point he had forced her to eat more than once. She had fought her way back up the ranks, and being in a position of importance suited her. She looked like she had finally been set free, and that all her worries were gone.

And every time she looked at him, she smiled.

One day she would find someone who would be good for her and the kids. One day, someone would realize that she knew nothing, and see her for the wonderful woman she was. But Alec doubted she would ever think of him as anything more than her superior and coworker. He was her friend, but he would never become her new lover. No matter what he had done for her, and how strong his heart was now that he had finally gotten the damned surgery, it was wrong.

"Hey," her voice cut through his thoughts. He lifted his eyebrows, mentally kicking himself for retreating that far into himself.

"Yes, Miller," he answered.

"The kids are going to my sisters for the weekend," she began. "And I've nothing going on unless my phone goes off and I'm need here. What about you?" He sucked in a breath, formulating an excuse.

"Ya know," he replied. "I've a pile of paperwork, and-"

"Bollocks," she interrupted, not quite angry, but not quite buying his lie. "All the paperwork is done. You've not changed much since you moved here, so I know whatever comes out your mouth is just an excuse to not go on a date with me." His jaw dropped. "Now, do you want to actually have fun and allow yourself to be happy, or are you going to keep acting like you hate this place?"

He smiled at her. Of course he would join her this weekend. He would allow himself to be happy, and if it felt right and natural and he knew he couldn't live without it, he would spend every free moment with her.

She was the first one to make him feel welcomed in Broadchurch, and the only reason he stayed.


End file.
